


She Went Back

by AnnabethBlack



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: Fix It Fic, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, One Shot, Regret, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBlack/pseuds/AnnabethBlack
Summary: Before leaving the Tavern of Many Names, Legzi feels a wave of regret and decides to undo one of her most heartless actions.





	She Went Back

As her party began to move out of The Hungry Goat Bar and Grill Legzi hesitated, pulling the hem of her cloak down as she surveyed the near empty establishment.

 

“Come on Legzi, we gotta go.” Ryjinah called, already headed towards the door with D.E.N.N.I.S. in tow.

 

“I know…” Legzi looked over her shoulder towards the back room of the bar.

 

Legzi chewed her lip absentmindedly as she hovered. Rah’oxah, impatient as ever, stalked over to Legzi and swiped with a single hand to pick her up by the collar. Legzi ducked, the quickest movement of her life, and jumped backwards. This action seemed to strengthen Legzi’s resolve with whatever was weighing on her mind. Before Rah’oxah could snatch her up Legzi dashed towards the back room and practically dived at the vending machine. 

 

Pressing her ear against the front she listened hard for the fluttering of wings. There was silence but that didn't deter Legzi one bit. Whipping out a prosthetic leg, she released a war cry and began to beat the glass front of the vending machine over and over, throwing all of her force in to it. Cracks began to form around the mouth where Legzi had so cruelly shoved Boxy not quite an hour before. Seeing this, Legzi focused all of her efforts on this point. All of the pent up rage and frustration from years of simply being alive was channeled into her rescue mission, boosting Legzi’s strength beyond its normal capacity. Once the front of the vending machine was suitably wrecked Legzi wedged her fake leg in the mouth to pry it open and yelled in to the void.

 

“BOXY?” 

 

There was a squeak and a flutter in the distance followed by a bang and a squeal.

 

“BOXY IT’S LEGZI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?” Legzi shouted again.

 

“Leg... zi?” The faint voice of Boxy waivered up to her.

 

“I’M COMING! HOLD ON!” 

 

As she yelled Legzi began to pull out more prosthetic legs, pulling off pants legs to tie them all together.

 

-

 

Outside, by the bar, Rah’oxah and Ryjinah exchanged looks.

 

“She probably needs to pee.” Ryjinah shrugged, pulling a nail file out of her pocket.

 

“You guys want a shot while you wait? On the house.” Baby Gus offered. 

 

Rah’oxah glanced sideways at Ryjinah who smiled mischievously. 

 

“Sure.” Rah’oxah shrugged.

 

“Perfect!” Baby Gus scooted on his bum over to a cupboard on the back wall of the bar.

 

Rah’oxah and Ryjinah peered over as he picked up two shot glasses rolling free on the dusty floor and placed them between his chubby legs. Opening the cupboard door Baby Gus revealed a blonde woman squashed up inside. The two ladies recoiled as Gus coughed expectantly at the woman. She flinched and then leaned forward, breasts falling out of her low cut shirt as she leaned over. With a shaking hand the woman squeezed and filled up both shot glasses with breast milk before retreating back to her original position.

 

“Thank you Martha.” Baby Gus reached in and patted her green legs before closing the door again. Then he turned back to Rah’oxah and Ryjinah beaming the most innocent smile as milk spilled over the glass sides and on to his tiny chubby hands.

 

-

 

In the back room Legzi was throwing her chain of legs in to the mouth of the vending machine. She has secured one leg to the wall by impaling it through the foot with a hinge of another dismantled prosthetic. The other end of the chain dangled in the void now, acting as a ladder for her to climb down. 

 

Fearlessly, idiotically, Legzi descended down in to the vending machine, a steely resolve on her face. As she clambered down, she held a leg between her teeth, the foot swaddled in a flaming cloth to light a fraction of the darkness. Once she reached the foot of her ladder, Legzi clung on for dear life. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped on to the lightly swinging vine. Legzi was desperate to keep her mind on the task at hand and not getting lost in the void too. 

 

“BOXY?” Legzi bellowed into the darkness, pushing her tiny lungs to breaking point with the sheer volume of her call.

 

“Here!” There was a tiny cough and Boxy floated slowly in to view.

 

Its wings were slightly crumpled from the force with which it was unceremoniously shoved in to the vending machine but otherwise Boxy was intact. Battered but whole. Legzi stretched out to Boxy who flung itself in to her arms. 

 

“Thank you.” Boxy sighed, nuzzling into Legzi’s arms. 

 

Legzi said nothing as a ball of tearful guilt lodged itself in her throat. Instead she manovered the leg torch back in to her mouth (flaming end pointing away from Boxy) and began to pull themselves up out of the darkness with just one hand and the strength of her legs. 

 

-

 

“ _ WaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! _ ” 

 

Legzi walked in to the bar, sooty and sweaty but Boxy safely stowed under her arm. The scene before her was an odd one. Ryjinah had Baby Gus over her leg, his bottom bright red and in the air. Behind the bar Rah’oxah was massaging a blonde woman’s freshly taped up neck, her poker face perfectly composed as the woman sobbed into the bottom of Rah’oxah’s red cloak. 

 

“My friends!” Boxy squeaked excitedly.

 

Ryjinah forced a smile at Boxy before looking to Legzi and raising a perfectly shaped eyeb” a look Ryjinah recognized and so she dropped it, having not said a word anyway.

 

“Ready to go when you are.” Legzi told her friends, walking over to the Jeffers-Paul Blart- Tower and climbing on top, Boxy still in her arms.

 

“Yippee!” Boxy squealed, wings fluttering excitedly.

 

Boxy felt content, warm and safe within Legzi’s embrace. The forgiveness and joy radiating off of Boxy warmed Legzi’s chest. 

 

She had made the right choice.


End file.
